Harry Potter and the Emergence of a New Evil
by vocksrocks
Summary: My first fanfic. Only the Prologue up and it's just background to the story. In this Headmaster Potter must save the world from a new Dark wizard who of course wants to take over the world, enslaving all muggles. What can an elder Potter do against an pow


AN: I plan on writing a few chapters just to see how it goes since this is my first fanfic, depending on any comments and how the writing process goes I hopefully will write the entire story.

Also obviously I don't own any rights to the Potter franchise, however if JK were to read this and want to publish it and make me rich it would be awesome!

**Prologue**

Harry sat back in his chair and reflected upon his life. Those teenage years are a blur of violence, death, but ultimately victory were over 50 years ago. Yet to this day he still receives a few owls a week from wizards and witches graciously thanking him.

_How brave you were Mr. Potter,_ from a young witch in Manchester.

_My family owes its' life you Harry,_ from a wizard in Ipswich.

_You are my hero Headmaster Potter, _from a second year Hufflepuff.

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived has had quite an eventful life. Upon defeating the Darkest Wizard of all time, Harry fulfilled many dreams. He became an Auror, married his best friends' sister, and had a family of his own.

Being an Auror although not the glamorous position he believed suited Harry to a tee. The first two years of training was exhausting. After graduating from training school he aided in the capture of most remaining Death Eaters. They we imprisoned in Azkeban (although the Dementor guards had been removed was still a dreadful place) any remaining Voldemort followers had scattered and had remained inconsequential to this day.

Within 12 years he had risen to the Head of the Auror Department. According to some he became the most powerful and wise Auror since Mad-Eye himself, although they noted Harry did not come with the paranoia. As Head he helped finalize the transformation of the Ministry of Magic. No longer was it full of corruption and silly prejudices. Minister Shacklebot, Auror Potter, and Head of Muggle Affairs Weasley (nee Granger) had seen to that. Hermoine was particularly proud of the minimum wage law for house elves she had passed.

Shortly after graduating Auror training Harry married his Hogwarts love, Ginevra Weasley. The first few years were far from bliss. In between Ginnys Quiddich obligations, and Harrys duties as an Auror there was precious little time for the two of them. That changed with the arrival of James Sirius Potter. With a family Ginny retired from professional Quiddich, and Harry greatly reduced the time spent at the office filing pesky paperwork. It seemed there are at least 10 forms to complete for a simple curse. It was the one regret of Harrys life, for all the changes in the Ministry he simply could not rid the Aurors world of forms, forms and more forms.

The Potter family welcomed two more children to their Godric Hollow abode; Albus Potter was the next to be born, 2 years younger then James. Lily Potter joined the world that next year to complete the Potter clan.

20 Years after the defeat of Voldemort,, Minister Shacklebolt resigned his position, and coincidently Auror Potter resigned from the Head of the Aurors office at the same time. Speculation ran abundant. POTTER FOR MINISTER the _Daily Prophet_ exclaimed. Weeks went by with no announcement which made the wizarding world all the more anxious. Finally the truth came out. Shacklebolt was succeeded by none other then his assistant, Percy Weasley, and Auror Potter had become Professor Potter by taking the DADA job at Hogwarts.

It was a particularly close call with a nutter up in Leeds who thought he was the reincarnation of Voldermort that Harry decided it time to quit the life of an Auror. His family meant too much to time as he reflected on what it was like growing up without parents. There had been a special arrangement made for Harry so he could Floo home nightly to be with his family. Harry immediately fell in love with teaching. Now that he didn't have to go behind professors backs (_hem hem_) to teach, it was wonderfully fulfilling.

And so it went for another 20 blissful years. Harry and Ginny were now proud grandparents, and soon enough they would presumably be joining the legions of Weasley relations to inhabit the Griffindor common room. At this point Headmaster Alexandrov (who took over for Headmistress McGonagall) stepped down after 30 years of leading the school. Then it happened, the one and only decision to make the entire wizarding world happy occurred. Professor Potter became Headmaster Potter of Hogwarts School Of Wizardy and Witchcraft. And so it was, the circle was complete. The boy with the emerald eyes, uncontrollable raven hair and more fame then he could even had wanted now sat in the same chair that his heros Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape once occupied. Now the real excitement begins…..

Please respond, all types of comments are welcome.


End file.
